It's How You Play The Game
by shadowtiger96
Summary: If you play your cards right, you can lure them into your trap. Let's see how far we can get, before we get caught cheating. Anneliese is a young adult demon on her first assignment as the daughter of Lucifer's watchdog. Join her as she conquers what no one in the underworld thought could be done. Story base line and script for my manga. Rated M for future chapters.


**A/N: Hey guys! So this is going to be the script for my manga I'm writing. It'll help me remember the story and give you guys entertainment. Don't forget to read and review! Also this will be for the main part of the story so.. I'll have a separate story for my comic strips.**

 **anyways! Onward!**

Chapter 1: The Meeting

"Good evening, Your Majesty." The servants of the Chaykovsky household said in unison. The queen of the underworld, Queen Steph Von Buron, nodded to them as she stepped out of the black carriage.

"Right this way, Madam." The butler said, leading the tall woman inside. "My master is waiting in the drawing room, I shall take you there."

" Very well, Jackson. What about his daughter?" She asked.

" She should be in there as well, Your Majesty." Was his reply. She nodded as they walked through the large entry way, and down the long hall with many doors. They finally approached a set of large oak wood heavy twin doors. Jackson knocked twice and opened the doors.

"Sir, Queen Steph is here." Jackson said.

"Very well. Do come in." A voice said. Jackson stepped in followed by the queen. Inside the room were 3 bodies. The first, which the voice came from, was a fairly tall, middle age looking man with long, grey-silver hair, most tied back in a loose ponytail aside from the twin braids that hung over his shoulders. He was wearing a neatly pressed black suit, grey vest, white shirt, and a blue, black, hrey, and white second was another grey-silver haired male. He looked between the ages of fourteen and twenty three. He was wearing a pair of black slacks, black dress shirt dark blue sweater vest and a grey-ish tie. The last was a female, looking between also between fourteen and twenty three. She had jet black hair cut into a bob style cut. She was wearing a dark emerald green dress.

"Ah, Your Majesty, you look _terrible_ as ever." The first said as he moved to great her with a hint of playfulness in his voice.

"Don't be so cheeky, Daemon." She said with a warning glare, yet play in her voice.

"Come. Sit down and let us talk business." He said with a chuckle. She nodded with agreement and the two moved to sit in the chairs that sat across from one another. The other two were sitting on the couch that was adjacent to the chairs.

"Report. How is your current assignment going?"

With a sigh, Daemon started to report. "Currently, I am in a bit of a situation." He turned to link at the butler. "Jackson, go prepare tea for the queen."

"Yes sir, right away." Jackson said with a bow and turned to leave.

"Good evening Dmitry, Anneliese. " the queen said nodding to the other two sitting in the room and the replied with a 'good evening '. "Now, what of this 'situation '?" She asked turning her attention to Daemon.

"Well the man that I was assigned to is an elderly gentalman and his memory is bad. He lives with his son and daughter-in-law, which are quite religious. They have had the home blessed many times and there are angels monitoring the property. As well as grim reapers." Daemon explained.

"And how do you plan on handling it?"

"Well the angels, I have noticed, patrol periodically so I'm observing them to learn their schedule. The reapers on the other hand. Well that's a matter of not getting caught. "

"I see. Do take care of that. Dmitry, what about you?"

"There's reapers all around! There's this one that's, like, everywhere. He nearly caused my target to get hit with a horse drawn carriage!" Dmitry said with exaggeration, then exasperation. ( **A/N: think of Dmitry's personality as alot like Finny from Black Butler. And hence he said the part about the carriage was litterally this face -_-** )

"You will figure a way to get around that, correct?"

"U-uh y-yes ma'am!" He said. She nodded as Jackson came back in with the cart of tea and skull shaped cookies.

"A nice Caleon tea from the human world." Hey said pouring a cup for each of the occupants and placing a cookie on each plate.

"Oh it smells delightful!" Queen Steph joyed. "Now, for you Anneliese." Anneliese looked up from her tea cup. "Your first assignment. Through the course of thirty years, you will have four targets. The first two are roughly during the same time period. You know what to do. In order to obtain their souls, you are to watch them, slowly creeping your way inside, driving them into insanity. And make them lose all faith in God."

Anneliese smirked. "Seems easy enough. But, if by chance, I find an easier way to observe my target, may I do so? The traditional way seems so boring."

"Hm. That's an interesting notion. I don't think I have ever had anyone else ask that. I don't see the harm if the job is done." The Queen smirked. "If you do that, I will personally see to your award. Now, here is your first target," she said producing a post card size note. It had a picture of a young teen, along with his biography ", his name is Viktor Waisenkind. He lives with his uncle and aunt, Mr. and Mrs. Ludwig Krähen in Germany. He is from a very religious family. You know your job from here , correct?"

"Yes ma'am." Anneliese replied with a smirk. "This is going to be fun."

 **A/N: and chapter one is done. Let me know what you think! Just so you know their names it's Daemon and Dmitry Chaykovsky, Anneliese Sauer and Jackson Redwood. I will explain why Anneliese has a different name in a side Story. So the forget to R &R! :D**


End file.
